What if I said
by Romy
Summary: Our two favorite lawyers in love on the engagement party of one of them


Title: "What if I said"  
Author: Romy  
E-mail: sunshine8552@yahoo.com  
Summary: Our two favorite lawyers in love at the engagement party of one of them.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Looking at all the people who came here tonight to  
celebrate my engagament leaves me wondering. Wondering  
exactly how  
things got so out of control - how they got so far.  
  
Two years ago we were best friends. And now we're here  
- at my   
engagement party, here where I think two of the most  
miserable people are  
YOU - and me.  
  
***  
We've been friends for a long, long time   
You tell me your secrets, and I tell you mine   
She's left you all alone, and you feel like no one  
cares   
But I have never failed you, I've always been there  
***   
  
I think the others are having a great time. Just look  
around.  
The Admiral and Sydney are together again - probably  
wishing that   
the party was over and they would be alone. My  
fiancee is chatting with your  
girlfriend - funny, it seems like they don't miss us.  
In the next corner I see Harriet. She's showing  
Carolyn some   
pictures from baby AJ's second birthday.   
  
*Five years from now, we're gonna have a baby  
together.*  
  
Only now I remembered that it's already been two years  
from  
OUR baby promise. That time I really thought we're  
gonna keep  
it. But now it's impossible. Seems like you've finally  
made a promise you  
can't keep.  
  
***  
You tell me your story, it sounds a bit like mine   
It's the same old situation, it happens every time   
Can't we see, oh maybe you and me is what's meant to  
be   
Or do we disagree  
***   
  
I can't stand being in there a minute longer. I'm sure  
if I  
started screaming, no one would even notice it.  
  
Silently I open the doors and step into the night air.  
I feel the cold breeze against my skin and shiver.  
  
A year and three months ago it wasn't this cold. A  
year  
and three months ago we were in Australia. And I still  
don't know  
why I took that damn ring from him.  
  
First I think I felt rejected by you and the thought  
of someone Down Under loving me was pleasant.  
On the way home I caught YOU staring at me. Not once  
not twice, but nine times. And that was only in the  
first two hours.  
So I decided that maybe I could make YOU jealous. But  
I was wrong.  
  
Four months later my almost-fiancee moved here. And  
seeing that YOU weren't going to do something, seven  
months later  
we've become officially engaged.  
  
The week before we set the date YOU were acting  
strange because 'admiral's chair fell out from under  
you.' YOU even   
called me 'Sweet Thing.'  
I would really like to know what did YOU dream about.  
  
***  
What if I told you, what if I said that I love you   
How would you feel, what would you think, what would  
we do   
Do we dare and cross that line, between your heart and  
mine   
Or would I lose a friend, or find a love that would  
never end   
What if I said  
***  
  
My internal clock tell me it's been 37 minutes and 54  
seconds since I left the party inside. Seems like no  
one's missing  
me, not even my fiancee.  
  
I look inside, but I can't find YOU anywhere. So I  
turn and bump into someone. I bump into YOU.  
  
***  
She doesn't love you, oh it's plain to see   
He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held   
How long can I go on keeping these feelings to my self  
***  
  
"You don't wanna go back inside?"  
  
"Not yet. There's just too many people."  
  
"Would you mind if I stay and keep you company?"  
  
"No. I'd be glad."   
  
YOU start pulling your jacket off.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, you've just shivered for the tenth time in last  
40 minutes. So because I'm a gentleman and because I  
don't  
wan't you to get sick, I'm giving you my jacket."  
  
YOU help me put it on and our hands touch. I look into  
YOUR eyes and I'm lost.  
  
***  
Oh, we've both had our share of loneliness   
So who's to say that we can't have, a little happiness  
  
And if I found that in you   
It would make my dreams come true   
Or would you walk away   
Hear what I have to say  
***  
  
"You've been out here all this time?"  
  
"Yes. Seeing you inside with all your friends  
congratulating you  
was too painful. So I came outside. And when you came  
out here, I just  
couldn't bring myself to approach you."  
  
"But now you did."  
  
"Yes. Because when I saw you out here, I realised that  
you're a good   
actress. When you're surrounded by all those people,  
you seem like you're   
happy. But I know you're not. "  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
"This" and YOU leaned forward and gave me the most  
incredible  
kiss I've ever gotten, a kiss that left me completely  
breathless.   
  
***  
So what if I told you, what if I said that I love you   
How would you feel, what would you think, what would  
we do.   
Oh, do we dare cross that line, between your heart and  
mine   
Oh, I've always wondered, from the day that we met   
What if I said, what if I said ooo what if we said  
  
***  
  
"You know, Sarah, I've always wondered, what if I said  
that I love you ?"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
THE END 1/1 


End file.
